


Childhood Dreams

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tag for 'Little Yellow House' Since writing it I have learnt that there was a clarinet in the boxes, but I've kept that part of the dialogue in as it introduces a vital part of the tag. So I hope you will forgive me my mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Dreams

Jane watches Lisbon switch off her computer from his vantage point sprawled out on his couch. They are the only ones left in the office.

"All done?"

She swizzles around in her chair and smiles at him.

"All done."

He replicates her smile and swings his legs around so he's sitting up.

"Great! Case all tied up in a neat little bow ready for the weekend."

His eyes twinkle at her.

"Now what shall we do with our weekend, shopping, picnic?"

She looks a little uncomfortable at him.

"I thought I would like to go to the Christening, you don't have to come. I know you've probably had enough of my family."

Jane reaches inside his jacket, with a look on his face that's a mixture of disappointment and puzzlement.

"Then what am I going to do with my ticket."

He pulls out two airline tickets from his pocket and is rewarded with an even bigger smile from Lisbon.

"Are you sure you haven't had enough of my family dramas?"

"Drama is my middle name Teresa."

"That's true."

Jane puts a hurt look on his face.

"You didn't have to agree."

She leans over and takes the tickets from him and kisses him.

"Thank you."

She can't help checking again.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. They're your family Teresa, they helped make you who you are, they are a big part of you. So of course I'm curious about them. It'll be fun."

"They'll be curious about you, and my brothers can be very protective."

He waves a dismissive hand.

"Meh, don't worry about that, they like me."

Teresa laughs.

"Oh they do, do they?"

Jane stands up and removes Lisbon's jacket from the back of her chair and holds it out. She steps in so he can help her on with it.

"Yes. I just helped get Jimmy out of a sticky situation, and kept Stan's secret. How can they not like me?"

"True. You played that well."

Jane turns her and looks her in the eye.

"I wasn't playing. They're important to you and that makes them important to me."

Teresa nods her head.

"Now let's get out of here."

They head towards the kitchen and Jane rinses out his cup and places it on the drainer.

"Besides there's a mystery I still need to solve, that your brother's may be able to help me with."

Lisbon looks questioningly at him and then shakes her head.

"They're not going to tell you what instrument I played in school."

"And why not?"

"Because I will tell them not too."

They enter the elevator as Jane gives her a despairing look.

"And why would you do that?"

Lisbon's grinning.

"I like that there's something you don't know about me."

She turns to him.

"Is that what you were hoping to find when you went up to my room?"

"I was disappointed on that one, but, that cute drawing in the closet made up for it."

Lisbon rolls her eyes and her cheeks take on a faint blush of embarrassment.

"I forgot about that."

"No need to be embarrassed Teresa it was sweet. Everyone has their dreams. How old were you? About six?"

"Seven."

Jane gives out a slow whistle.

"Seven. Drawing not a strong suit for you then."

Lisbon playful slaps him on the arm.

"Hey."

The elevator comes to a stop and they step out the open doors. They say goodnight to the security guards on their way outside. Jane turns to Lisbon his tone turning serious.

"I had similar dreams when I was six.."

A twinkle flashes in his eyes.

"Sorry seven."

Lisbon can't stop a smile as he continues.

"I would have given anything for a house with a fence and a dog."

He looks off in to the distance as if his past is there.

"Your bedroom was almost the size of our whole trailer. There was no getting away, no real solitude. Walls are thin in those things, a person could hear everything."

Lisbon takes his hand and he squeezes it.

"Yet you choose to live in that tin bucket."

Pain crosses Jane's face, he looks at his feet and then at Lisbon.

"A house doesn't have good memories for me either."

His meaning dawns on Lisbon and her face fills with horror.

"I'm sorry Patrick I never thought.."

He stops and turns towards and takes her face in his hand, gently placing a thumb on her lips.

"Shhhh. There's nothing to apologise for. And I don't want you thinking that you're not going to get that house, because I want it too."

He shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess, I just want you to understand that it may take a little time, but I do want it and I know we'll get there."

Jane searches her face, hoping he hasn't blown it. Lisbon nods her head, tears pricking at her eyes, and he kisses her gently. She pulls him into a hug and whispers in his ear.

"Whatever it takes, however long it takes, I still be here helping you.

He squeezes her tighter as relief floods through him and he never wants to let her go.


End file.
